


writing requests

by pepperimps01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Supergirl (TV 2015), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles mostly, F/F, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Open requests, Weasleys, fluffy fluff, friendships, i had writer's block so, platonic, platonic and romantic, ships, these are all from my tumblr, writing requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperimps01/pseuds/pepperimps01
Summary: Tumblr requests that I put here because, why not?Requests are open even if you don't have a tumblr. :) but my tumblr is pepperimps01
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Ginny Weasley, Buttons/JoJo (Newsies), Casey Jones/Raphael (TMNT), Craig Bowker Jr./James Sirius Potter, Crutchie/Finch (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello/Casey Jones (TMNT), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr., James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Karai/April O'Neil (TMNT), Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Lily Luna Potter/Lysander Scamander, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Polly Chapman/Yann Fredericks, Regulus Black/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini, Yann Fredericks/Karl Jenkins, Yann Fredericks/Karl Jenkins/Polly Chapman
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21





	1. please don't go (tedoire)

**Author's Note:**

> happy 2021! i dont have any big plans for a huge story right now, january blues and all that so I decided to take some requests on here and tumblr! the more specific the better, but I'll pretty much write anything within reason. :D
> 
> this first request was by @hyperiius on tumblr who asked for angsty tedoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic leaves for an important mission. Teddy finds it difficult to say goodbye.

Packing her bags always gave her a sense of thrill. It reminded her of Hogwarts, preparing her trunk with her clothes, cuddly toys, and sweets all stuffed inside ready to embark on an adventure of a lifetime- or at least that's what her father always told her. That sense of adventure never left Victoire, even after graduating.

This time she was packing for a different reason. The opportunity most Curse Breakers never dreamed of. And she was prepared for anything. Or, at least prepared to take on the journey itself.

Teddy sat at the foot of her bed, his wild hair navy blue instead of its usual turquoise.

"Are you sure about this, Vic?" He said, words escaping him.

There was a beat of silence. She thought for a moment. Was she?

"You know I am." She murmured, tying her hair into a loose ponytail. "I already agreed. The decision has been made. There's no going back."

"Yes but..." His dark eyes wandered around her old childhood room, fixating on a photograph from when they were still at Hogwarts. Third year, he reckoned. Before they were together. Teddy had a goofy grin, his hair bubblegum pink, wrapped around a lanky, blonde Victoire who was smiling shyly in her Gryffindor robes. They had always been the best of friends.

"I'm worried." Teddy said, swallowing slowly. "This- it seems like a suicide mission, Vic. Inmates from Azkaban? With a curse that no one has even heard about infecting them? What if you get cursed yourself? There must be another Curse Breaker or two that could sort this out. I know you can do it- but I can't help but worry about what awful thing that could happen."

"I know you're worried." She said softly, placing her hand on top of his. "Or more than worried. But I'm capable, I'm...worthy of this mission. And you won't lose me. Not that easily." She grinned mischievously, hoping to ease his tension. When he didn't respond right away, she cupped his cheek. "Teddy, mon amour? Please say something." Her eyes begged silently for a response.

"I can't imagine losing you." He uttered, voice so soft and shaky, it was barely audible. "I never knew my parents. I have no memories of them, no way of mourning them. I'm grateful for a lot of things but...l can't lose you too. The thought itself terrifies me, being alone with you by my side. I trust you more than anything, but even I can't stop thinking of what might happen." His voice wavered.

Victoire embraced him tightly. "I promise, I swear that I won't leave you forever. I'll make it back, and everything will be fine. But you have to believe me, believe in yourself. We can get through this together. We always have."

Teddy's eyes filled with tears as he gave her a watery, but assured smile. "I believe you."

"Good." She smiled back, kissing his forehead. "You're the most important person in my world too, Teddy Bear." She giggled at the childhood nickname. "Be brave, okay? I'll be back before you know it."

He nuzzled her shoulder. "I'll be brave. For you, Vic."


	2. snowdrops and butterbeer (scorbus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Albus go on a very cliche date to Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on Tumblr by standingappa, who wished for fluffy Scorbus! <3 :)

The first thing Albus noticed upon stepping into Hogsmeade Station was how...cozy everything was. Of course, very fitting for the holiday season. Decorations were strung along every building, brightly colored fairy lights draped over poles, and every smelled of sweet peppermint or the delightfully warm scent of butterbeer wafting through the air.

"Come on Al!" Scorpius dragged his boyfriend through the quaint village, wisps of snowflakes swirling and landing on their hats as they trudged through the thick snow. Each step made a satisfying crunch. "We've got to see everything, and we haven't a moment to waste!"

"Everything?" Albus repeated, hiding a groan. "I don't think my legs are capable enough to walk that long." He stared at his green wellington boots, which were already starting to soak from the slush.

"Fine, maybe not everything." Scorpius said, fixing Albus' knit hat so that it covered his ears. "Oooh." His eyes locked on Zonko's Joke Shop- a popular destination for students. But as soon as he did, Yann Fredericks and Polly Chapman stepped inside, causing him to casually stroll past the shop to avoid their glance. "Nevermind. I'm not one for pranks anyway."

"We shouldn't have to keep avoiding them." Albus grunted, nudging Scorpius' shoulder.

"Yes, but I'd rather have a nice, no confrontation date if that's alright."

"Absolutely." He assured him, kissing his pale rosy cheek. Albus paused, stopping in front of The Three Broomsticks. "Fancy a butterbeer?" He suggested.

Scorpius nodded eagerly, opening the door.

They entered the inn, the glowing heat engulfing them as they stepped inside. Like everything at Hogsmeade, it was cozy and warm, but also had a smoky air to it. It felt very homey and comfortable. Though it was crowded with Hogwarts students, the duo blended in and found a booth near the back.

Albus waved a waiter down, ordering two large butterbeers and side order of fish and chips for them to share.

When their drinks arrived, Albus took a long sip, the warm drink already settling in his belly. "Okay, maybe Hogsmeade isn't so bad." He licked his lips, then took a chip from the platter, munching on it. "So, maybe we could go to Honeydukes next? They have a new flavor of fudge that I'm keen to try..."

Scorpius covered his mouth to hide his giggles, but he wasn't very sneaky about it.

"What's so funny?" He raised an eyebrow, which only made him laugh harder. "Scorpius!"

Because Scorpius had been drinking butterbeer, his giggles turned into hiccups. The action alone made Albus join in the laughing, amused by the entire situation. Even if he had no idea why Scorpius was laughing.

Once he could finally breathe, he started again. "Scorp, what was so funny?"

"You've got butterbeer froth all over your chin!" Scorpius sputtered. "You look like Father Christmas with that beard!"

Albus rolled his eyes fondly, picking up a napkin and dabbing his face until it felt clean. "Is it gone?"

"Almost..." Scorpius grinned cheekily, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "I think I got it all."

Albus, stunned, was unable to react until Scorpius had pulled away, his cheeks redder- but not from the cold. "I will never get used to that." He breathed. He felt warmer, heart filled with more joy than he had previously.

"Me neither." Scorpius whispered, baby blues eyes twinkling. "But I love it."


	3. boys keep swinging (drarry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bambisteve requested muggle au where Harry is a rockstar and Draco is an instagram model and they meet. I hope this is what you had in mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like this one! i've never actually written drarry so i hope this is okay! thank you for requesting<3

"Great show, guys!" Harry grinned at his band, cheeks flushed from adrenaline. Backstage, they were all sweaty from the performance, makeup completely wiped off during the run. But they were pleased, still hearing their crowds of fans screaming from behind the curtains. It was a joy performing, hearing their names being cheered on by thousands of adoring- mostly teenagers but some young adults.

Harry's wild black hair was tied up in an electric blue bandanna and his outfit was casual ripped trousers and a tank top. His other band members had similar attire.

The Golden Trio was an indie group, a band that everyone seemed to have heard of, since their music was played constantly. Harry was lead singer and played bass, Hermione sang backup and played electric guitar, and Ron was the drummer.

"It wasn't bad, eh?" Ron smirked proudly. His flaming red hair was soaked with sweat, exhausted but happy.

"You were significantly off beat during the final chorus." Hermione said, removing her electric guitar and placing it snug in its case.

"Well you were a bit pitchy!" Ron retorted.

She scoffed. "You know I wasn't."

Ron and Hermione had an odd relationship. Rivals but also best friends. Constantly at each other's throats but still hugging after every show- while Harry just watched awkwardly.

"Guys," Harry stopped their bickering, already irritated. "Cut it out."

Ron shot Hermione one last glare which she promptly replied with a silent scowl.

"All right Harry?" Luna, their manager greeted as she opened the door. She smiled dreamily. "There are screaming fans outside. Something about a meet n' greet with you all. "

"Ah yes, my adoring fans." Ron joked, nudging Harry with his elbow. Hermione simply rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, piss off." Harry chuckled. "C'mon, you lot."

They cheerfully exited the stage door. As Luna had said, there was a large clump of fans behind a rope, chattering amongst themselves and then shrieking as Harry, Ron and Hermione entered.

They were used to this of course, so each of them broke off and started to sign posters, cards, artwork, and in Ron's case an old fish and chips bag. (The girl in question apparently forgot to bring her poster.)

Harry signed a few posters, taking time to speak with as many individuals as possible. He loved his fame, loved his fans and the glory that came with it but he also loved connecting with people. He stopped for the next fan, a young man who was significantly taller than he was.

"Hi there!" He said, not really paying attention. "What can I sign for..." He paused, eyes focusing on the man in question. "...you...?" A light bulb went off in his head, at last registering who he was.

He was tall and slender, with a pointed face and pronounced cheek bones. He was ghostly pale, but his cheeks were rosy and flushed, no doubt from the crowds of people. His hair was unbelievably blonde, nearly white as snow.

_Dear God. He knew this man._

Harry's voice caught in his throat. Draco Fucking Malfoy. Only the fittest bloke on Instagram. Memories flashed of mindlessly scrolling, liking a particularly attractive picture of the model posing in a tight swimsuit, golden hair slicked back, his well defined muscles exposed as he had a serene, flirtatious expression.

And now he's standing right in front of him.

_Gay thoughts off, Potter. He's wearing clothes now at least. So what if he's a fan? Pretend you don't know him._

"Hey! Hi..." Draco said easily. "This poster, if you could? I'm a huge fan."

"Yeah...me too." Harry uttered, eyes locked on Draco's silver eyes. "I mean not a fan of me, obviously. That would be really narcissistic." He chuckled awkwardly. "No I meant...well..."

Draco laughed. "Tongue twisted a bit there, Potter?" He handed the poster towards him. Their fingertips brushed together briefly.

He blushed, mortified. "No, erm, um I think I've seen your instagram. You're Draco Malfoy, right?"

Stunned, Draco's eyebrows raised up. "Yes, I am. You've...seen my instagram? Are you serious?"

Harry nodded quickly. "I absolutely love it!"

"You're kidding. That's ...mental. That's amazing. Thank you." His eyes were twinkling.

"No problem." Harry said lamely, handing back the poster. "Thanks for coming!"

He ducked away, signing the next few posters and hoping Draco wouldn't notice him scurry off.

* * *

_It's now or never._

His thumb was hovering over Draco's profile, debating on hitting the message icon. Would that be too odd? Most likely.

He stared at the bright screen, nibbling at his lip. If he didn't do it, he would surely regret it. So he tapped it twice.

**[Hey! Thanks for coming to the show tonight, loved meeting you.]**

And sent.

He put his phone down, waiting. A few minutes passed.

**Seen 12:32am.**

Damn. Maybe it was weird. He'd be surprised if Draco hadn't replied. Maybe the orange heart emoji was too forward.

_**Bzzzt!** _

He jolted awake with a loud snort, not recalling when he dozed off. His phone had buzzed. He picked it up, placed his glasses on and opened the message.

**[Sorry I didn't respond I was freaking out in my flat and annoying my roommate with my shouting. Hi! Omg! I cant believe ur texting me rn!!!]**

Harry smiled softly.

Another message from Draco. **[I lvoed it so much, I cant belive im met uou!!]**

**[I'm so happy to hear that! I really enjoyed meeting you and I was wondering if we could perhaps meet for coffee?]**

**[ongjfjdjdjdjs YES!!! I mean yeah that sounds fantastic!]**

Harry grinned, thinking of Draco as he drifted back to sleep.


	4. pride is not the word (platonic harry and albus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comforts his son from a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very good friend @scorbus on Twitter requested Harry and Albus hurt/comfort, so I hope this is okay! :D

There were quite a few things Harry considered he got right as a father. He was far from perfect, with no father to base upon, but he tried his best. Lily and James were easy to understand, easy to please...but Albus was harder.

Though it didn't always start that way. As an infant, Albus was quieter than his elder brother, but when he wailed as loud as his lungs could, it was obvious he was hungry or sad. Those responses, Harry understood quite well. When he was a small child, Harry was there for hugs or plasters to cover skimmed knees or ice creams on hot summer days. Albus looked at him with adoring eyes for guidance. Now, they hardly looked at each other.

Certain things could not be solved with reassuring words or hugs. And that's what made Harry so troubled. The little boy who had a fear of the dark, who insisted he still needed cuddles every morning, who always closed his closet door to prevent monsters; was gone for now. But Harry vowed to be there for him no matter what.

After the events of a few months ago, Harry had become more apprehensive. Sleepless nights were frequent as he checked each of his children's rooms to make sure they were comfortable and safe. James was found in his room, the door wide open as he snored loudly on the comforter. Blankets were scattered on the floor, as if the auburn haired teenager was having an intense duel in his sleep- and the duvet were winning.

Passing his room to check on Lily, the girl was asleep as well, but this time with her glasses still on her face. Chuckling to himself, he removed them and placed them on her bedside table without waking her. He left the room pleased with himself. But that did not last long, as his heart dropped, listening.

Silent, muffled sobs were heard in the next room. Harry paused. He inched towards the room- Albus' room, hand hovering over the door knob.

He must have heard the shuffling from outside door, before Harry twisted the knob, a tiny, pitiful voice uttered. "Hello?" It sounded broken, cracking under layers of tears. His heart broke.

"Can I come in?" Harry whispered, voice hushed but desperate.

_Please don't shut me out. I need to know you're okay._

"....yeah."

The door creaked open slowly, immediately turning to the shivering lump on Albus' bed. He sat up, blinking owlishly in the moonlight. Tears streaked his cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy. He looked younger, vulnerable, his dark hair tousled about in distress.

No words needed to be said. Harry sat beside his son, pain in his eyes. "What are you doing up?"

"I was...well...I was..." Albus played with a strand of string on his pajamas. "I had a nightmare." He didn't dare look at Harry. "I know it's babyish." He added quickly, embarassed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not babyish." Harry assured him, careful not to move too close. "Albus, it isn't. Plenty of people have nightmares. And with the trauma you dealt with, it is no surprise that you..."

Albus trembled, biting his lip. "It was about her."

Harry nodded. "You didn't deserve to go through that."

Albus moved closer to Harry, hugging him as tight as he could. Sobs wracked against his body as he wept. Harry wrapped his own arms protectively over his youngest son.

"It...it was terrible." He whimpered. "But it was months ago- I shouldn't be having nightmares like a baby."

"I have nightmares too." Harry nudged him, smiling softly.

"You do?"

"All the time actually. Your mum is used to it by now." He continued, meeting his eyes. It was like looking into a smaller, freckled cheek mirror. "Albus Severus, having night terrors- reacting to such a horrible experience doesn't make you a baby. It makes you stronger, empathetic. Your heart was taken advantage of by an evil witch. Please don't ever apologize for showing grief. It's all really part of being human."

"It just feels so..." Albus trailed off, feeling an unexplained pressure to understand his feelings. "I don't know."

"Exhausting?"

"Kind of."

Harry seemed to read his mind. "I know. But it will get easier to understand. We'll help you, Al. Me, your mum, even Jamie and Lily." He paused. "And Scorpius. We're here for you." Kissing his temple, he looked back at his son's doe eyed expression. "I love you."

Hugging him, Albus uttered one single phrase that healed Harry's worries.

"I love you too, dad."

Harry wasn't a perfect father. But Albus was his perfect son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowing down on requests because I currently have a long story planned out and I'm nearly done with Chapter 1/Prologue. Stay tuned for that <3 :D 
> 
> But requests are still open on my Tumblr, Twitter and of course, here.


	5. grey days (pansmione)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested Pansmione angst so here ya go!

Hermione raised her quill to a piece of parchment, scribbling furiously her notes. Work was never done for Hermione Granger, nearly a professional Auror. If she wanted to be taken seriously, she had to work harder than any other wizard in her department. It wasn't fair, but she supposed that was life.

Muggleborn, a fighter for house elf rights, a witch with more intelligence than she knew what to do with. Were those really in her favor? She groaned, the peacock feather of her quil brushing against her cheek. Work never seemed to come to her when she was irritated, but this assignment was important. Even if it meant that she had less sleep and didn't have time to comb her hair.

"Granger," A voice called from behind her. Hermione jumped, then her shoulders tensed. "Evening lovey." She didn't respond, so Pansy added once more. "Hey..."

"Not now." She mumbled, hazel eyes focusing on the parchment as she continued scribbling.

"Mione..." Pansy comfortably stretched her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders. She kissed her cheek lovingly, but Hermione flinched away. "You need to take a break, your shoulders are all tense. Come on, I'll make some tea and we can..."

"No. No, I can't, this is too important. Just leave me be."

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "You've been working too hard. I know...I know it's been stressful but it's such a lovely day and-"

"I said: Not now!" Hermione snapped, turning around to face her furiously. "Please, just leave me alone so I can work in peace!"

Pansy flinched, backing up slowly. She took a shaky breath, eyes widening like a deer in the headlights. "I'm sorry I didn't- I'm..." She gulped, escaping to the next room.

"Wait Pansy I didn't-"

But it was too late. The door had shut and clicked with a lock. Soft, muffled sobs were heard behind it. She winced.

She put her quill down shakily, stunned at her outburst. Normally she was very calm and collected, rarely ever raising her voice. The lack of sleep and frustration at her work certainly didn't help but still, she had to apologize.

"Pansy?" She murmured, reaching her hand out to the knob. Their flat wasn't that large, walls thin as paper so it was impossible to just move past her girlfriend in distress. "Pansy...please can I come in?"

Silence. She'd be lying if she wasn't expecting that. Still, it stung.

"I know how to unlock a door, both magically and the muggle way." Her expression softened. "Please."

There was some shuffling around. The door opened slowly.

"Hi. D'you...want to talk about this?" Hermione asked gently.

Pansy bit her lip, nodding.

"I'm sorry." They both said together.

"No, I overreacted. It just reminded me," Pansy said miserably. "You know my dad was rubbish and all but...I don't know. It triggered a memory of him yelling. Throwing things, telling me I'm..." Her eyes wandered, focusing on the bedside table idly. "I'm sorry, it's so pathetic."

"No, it isn't pathetic." Hermione said firmly. "I was stressed and I took it out on you, that was wrong of me." She sighed. "And I'm sorry. Truly sorry for how I reacted, and triggering that awful memory. I love you, so much, Parkinson..." She smiled softly. "Pansy."

Pansy chuckled, kissing her nose lightly. "S' okay. I love you too, Granger."

They hugged for a while, enjoying each other's company as the rain fell from outside their cozy flat. 


	6. distraction (scorbus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't come here for a snog, you know?" 
> 
> "Yes you did, and you're getting one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by bluebirdling on tumblr! I decided to post it on here as well, as usual. :) Some OCs, such as Casey and Benny are featured in my fic we could be enough, but you don't need to read it to understand.

"Alright team," Casey Rosier boomed, an air of confidence in her voice. The team was in a circle listening to their captain with rapt attention. "We're playing Gryffindor next Saturday, which may seem intimidating. Actually, very intimidating." She winced. "They have two Potters and of course Granger-Weasley," She listed off each member on her finger. "Fredericks is also very good in the air, despite them being new. But that shouldn't stop us from crushing them. We've got a bloody good team on our side."

"You said it."

"Here here!"

Scorpius was only half listening. He was picking at a piece of lint on his uniform, knee bouncing anxiously. He had only recently joined, and he wasn’t exactly thrilled with his current performance. 

"Don't let your guards down, Chasers- remember the Hurricane Spin, yeah? We practiced that..."

"Yup!" Ben chirped. The sandy haired boy smirked at Scorpius, but he hadn't noticed.

The lint flew away, and he found his eyes wandering as it flew. A group of students in their distance- Slytherin from the silver and green robes were approaching. No doubt getting ready to cheer them on. His heart leaped, spotting the smallest figure jogging beside them. Though he was far away, he could easily spy the messy curls and short stature and overall handsomeness.

"And Scorpius..."

Albus spotted him, and he broke into a huge grin. Scorpius found his cheeks burning as he smiled back, praying his hair looked decent.

"Scorpius!" Casey snapped. “Pay attention!” 

He jumped, dropping his broom on Ben's toe, who grunted in pain.

"Oops- uhm sorry." Scorpius said sheepishly. "I was a bit distracted."

"No kidding!" Ben huffed, rubbing his injured foot irritably.

"Get your head in the game." Casey crossed her arms. "We can't have you getting distracted. This may just be practice, but we can't take any chances."

"Of course."

As the remaining members trickled away to the changing rooms, Scorpius paused, wondering if Albus was heading in his direction. Should he wait for him? Would that be weird? Perhaps it was just a silly coincidence that Albus, his lovely boyfriend just happened to be waltzing towards the Quidditch pitch. As you do.

A tap on his shoulder. He yelped in surprise, turning around.

"Hi!" Albus piped, beaming upwards at the taller boy. "Just wanted to watch you practice. Give you a little support," He nudged him playfully with his hip.

"Oh, er- thank you."

"Everything okay?" His eyebrow raised, looking extremely adorable.

"Perfect..." He murmured, mesmerized by Albus' bright, curious green eyes and beautiful freckles dotting his cheeks.

"You look a bit dazed." Albus chuckled.

"Am I?" Scorpius leaned down, kissing him. It was chaste, but still filled him with skyrocketing joy. Albus had that effect on him. "I blame you, silly boy."

Before he could give him another kiss, Al paused. "I didn't come here just for a snog, you know."

Scorpius scoffed. "Yes, you did. And you're getting one."

"Scorpius, you know Casey's going to have both of our heads..." He wrapped one arm around his waist, melting into his embrace.

"It'll only be a minute..."

"You say that now."

"You're just so...wonderful. So beautiful."

Albus turned pink. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Scorpius insisted, raising his boyfriend's knuckle, kissing it softly.

They kissed once more, cupping each other's cheeks, not even noticing shuffling from outside.

"Oi!" Casey poked her head through the tent curtain. "We need our Seeker! So get your hands off Potter and play!"


	7. and that's why i love you (newsies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sick Finch can only be comforted by his boyfriend. Luckily he has Crutchie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one shot requested by a_leg_o_lamb (amazing username btw) who asked for Modern Finch x Crutchie (is there a name for this ship? oh well)

Finch was dying. There was no doubt about it. Well...dying was a bit dramatic. He wasn't exactly living. He was lying in a cot at the boy's home, sick as a dog under a mountain of blankets. There was certainly no mother there to give him soup or bring him tissues. No father to ruffle his hair and tell him jokes. Matron had simply put him to bed and that was that. He wasn't physically able to do any homework, with his shivering and sniffles, aching belly and runny nose.

Still, it could be worse he supposed. Matron had given him extra blankets, which helped with the shivering. The only problem was then he would get overheated and the cycle would repeat itself. He rolled over, lips dry from thirst but too weak to move. And too lazy, if he was being completely honest.

Three o' clock rolled around, and as soon as it did, a herd of kids and teenagers scurried in, laughing and chatting.

Buttons threw her backpack on her bed, while Jojo decided it was a good idea to test out her new skateboard inside. Race and Albert whooped loudly, and Finch found himself covering his aching ears. He rolled over, irritated.

"Hey Finch! You wanna hang with us?" Albert asked, beaming his freckled cheeks.

"He's sick, ya nimrod." Race rolled his eyes.

"Oops. I forgot."

"How could you forget?" Jojo asked, eyebrows raised.

"He looks like death warmed over." Henry added.

"He looks like my sick grandma." Buttons said.

"Didn't she get better?" Smalls tilted her head curiously.

"No. She's still messed up."

"Oh."

"Alright alright, everyone shimmey out." A chipper voice said, ushering the kids outside. "Finch needs his rest. Land sakes, he ain't gonna get some if you'se all yelling his ears off."

Several boys groaned, but complied, eager to help Finch feel better. Many of them even offered their condolences and gave him some convenience store candy and taffies they bought on the way.

"Heya Patrick." Crutchie said, eyes twinkling as he took a seat, crutch by his side.

"Hi Charlie." He said hoarsely. "How was school?

"Fine. D'ya need anything?"

"I don't wanna trouble you."

"You aren't." Crutchie said firmly.

"Some water then."

"A'ight." He left for the nearby kitchen. The only sound was the thump of his crutch as it hit the wooden floors. He returned a few minutes later with a glass of fresh water. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Finch nodded, taking several greedy sips. There was an awkward silence after he finished his drink before he spoke again. "I missed you."

Crutchie laughed. "I was only gone a few hours!"

He scoffed. "An' you know how boring it is just lying in a bed all day?"

"Aw, you poor thing." He cooed, ruffling Finch's messy hair. "I'd switch that over trigonometry anyday."

"Stop it..." Finch rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant."

"I do. And I missed you too."

"Kiss me?" Finch asked, frowning as he pouted his big brown eyes.

"And get me sick too?" Crutchie chuckled. "No thanks." He kissed the top of his head as a compromise. "Feel better?"

"Much."


End file.
